James and Lily
by Shasha2
Summary: One morning in Harry's sixth year Harry and Ginny are called out of breakfast to be given some news that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was in his sixth year at hogwarts. Voldemort was back, everyone knew it, Sirius was dead and Harry was having a pretty terrible time but at least Umbridge was gone.

It was a fairly typical Monday morning when at breakfast Dumbledore entered late, which wasn't unusual, what was unusual however was that he didn't go up to the high table to take a seat. He stood in the entrance way with a strange look on his face and then said in a loud voice, "could I please speak to Harry Potter," Harry groaned at this but got up. After a short pause Dumbledore added, "and Ginny Weasley."

Ginny was shocked and immediately paled, what could she have to do with anything, it couldn't be about the chamber could it? No that had been ages ago. Her friend Emma pushed her, "Ginny Dumbledore wants you, you can't just sit here!"

"Right, Yes." Ginny said not sure what was happening and very confused, she stood up and made her way to the doer where Harry and Dumbledore were waiting for her. She noticed on He way that all eyes in the hall where on her. Ginny reached the door and Dumbledore without his usually twinkle in his eye said, "follow me." Turning on his heal he walked towards his office.

They did as the told and Ginny gave Harry and questioning look, but Harry just shrugged, he had no idea what was going on either. They walked to Dumbledore's office in silence.

When they arrived Dumbledore gave the password and they went up the stairs, but before they went through the door Dumbledore paused, "I feel like I should give an explanation before we enter, on the other hand this isn't really the place to hear such news, would you excuse me a second."

Dumbledore squeezed through the door so they couldn't see what was inside and they heard his muffled voice talking to someone inside. They were both incredibly nervous and Harry felt the need to take Ginny's hand, but he wasn't sure if this would be the appropriate time.

"Enter!" They heard from the other side of the door. They looked at each other took a deep breath, Harry pushed the door open, and they both entered.

"Please take a seat." Dumbledore said with a smile that almost looked like pity, gesturing towards two chairs.

They sat down both on the edge of their seats, Harry was somewhat used to being called to Dumbledores office, that wasn't what he was nervous about, he was nervous about what could possible involve him and the girl he fancies, that requires to be called to Dumbledore's office. Ginny on the other hand was no at all used to this and had no idea what to do.

Dumbledore took a deep breath stroked his long beard then started speaking, "as you both know Voldemort is defiantly back but he has been laying low for a while. We now think we know why. We aren't entirely sure why he has done this, the best guess is to distract you." Dumbledore paused, how do you tell a 16 and a 15 year old what he was about to tell him? Maybe he just didn't tell him? He knew this wasn't an option, they deserved to know, they could decide what to do.

"Voldemort has been busy, creating two babies, a boy and a girl."

"He is starting an army of his children?" Harry broke in, looking slightly horrified and slightly confused.

"No, these children aren't his, in fact all he had to do with them was stealing DNA and growing them. Early this morning these children were left at hogwarts, we got many healers in and they are both perfectly healthy with not a touch of any charm or dark magic on them. Their date of birth had been dated to be 3 days ago on the 2nd of March."

Ginny paled, she knew why Dumbledore was telling them all this. Harry on the other hand had no clue, "why are you telling us all this?" Harry asked.

Before Dumbledore could answer, Ginny turned to him and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "because they are our children."

At this Harry looked at Dumbledore, who nodded in confirmation, and Harry also paled at the news.

"Are you sure they are alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yes they have been checked by healer upon healer who have all agreed they are perfectly healthy and unharmed, they also all confirmed that you two are the parents, there is a spell that can be done."

"Are they here, can we see them?" Asked Harry, feeling very attached to two children he had never even seen.

"You may, but I must ask, Miss Weasley, would you also like to see your children?" Dumbledore asked not sure how either of them was going to react.

"Of course I want to see my children." Ginny responded, like this was the stupidest question in the world.

"I must also ask, as these are your children, legally you must decide what to do, you have a couple of options, the first is to keep them and raise them yourself, or to place them with relatives, or to put the, up for a random adoption."

"I'm keeping them, they are my children." Both Harry and Ginny said at the exact same time with determined looks on their faces. They then both looked at each other, smiled, then blushed and then looked down.

"Very well." Dumbledore said, not at all convinced they were making the right decision, "you would like to see them?" They both nodded, "Very well I will go get them."

Dumbledore left through a back door and Harry and Ginny turned to each other, "Ginny how exactly is this going to work, we go to school."

"I have no idea Harry, but I do know is that I'm not abandoning my children for some other people to look after. I know I didn't decide to have them but they hardly decided to be born, we will have to make it work."

"There is no way I'm leaving them with relatives." Harry said, then noticed Ginny's slightly hurt look, so added, "not that your family isn't great they are and I know they will treat them right, but I have such a horrible experience with staying with relatives, I couldn't do that."

Ginny understood and placed her hand on top of his, "Don't worry, we will keep them with us, we'll make it work."

Just then Dumbledore reentered the office followed by Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, both holding a tiny baby in there arms.

Harry and Ginny both stood up. Both older women looked very hesitant to hand the babies off to such young parents but did so any way. Once Harry and Ginny each had a baby in there arms they sat back down and stared down into there arms with small smiles on their faces.

"I must say, Albus, they are taking this remarkably well." McGonagall said.

"I don't think it has quite sunk in yet, they want to keep the babies with them." Dumbledore told McGonagall.

"How, they can hardly keep them in the dorms, and they aren't even in the same year, what are they going to do with classes?" McGonagall said, think it the idea was simply ridiculous.

"I don't know, we will have to make arrangements for them, but legally this is their decision."

Whilst this conversation had been going on, Ginny realised something. "They don't have any names."

Dumbledore confirmed this and suggested that the pair should think fo some names, as the parents.

Harry and Ginny both decided that they would think about it later. Right now they wanted to know what would happen now that they are parents.

"Well I've been thinking and I think I have the solution to your problems. Obviously you can't stay in your dorms anymore, but we can add a door to the common room and through that door can be four rooms, a bath room and three bedrooms. The bedrooms can be accessible to each other the middle room can The the nursery and the bedroom either side can be yours, that way you will both have access. How does that sound?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, smiled and then Harry said, "great, thanks."

"Ok I'll have it made now." Dumbledore said as he summoned a house elf and told him what to do.

"The next obvious problem is classes, now I propose that you are both given a week off school to settle in and then during the day you can each bring a child to your classes, however you will have to sit at the end of a desk with a cot next to your desk with a charm on it so that only you can hear, you will also need to sit near the back of the class so that you can leave without disturbing the class. If either of you are going to potions or a class where they may be in danger then the other one will take both babies. If the babies will be in danger in both of the classes then you must decide who will miss their class, understood?"

"Yes." Replied both Harry and Ginny, both pretty happy with the arrangement.

"Now to the last big problem, that I'm not sure either of you have thought about, second last problem actually, babies require a lot of things to take care of them, you have none of this, you will have to go shopping today. And because you are underage your parents, or ummm family, will have to be informed."

"Don't tell the Durselys, there is no point I'm never going back there." Harry said.

"We will talk about that another time, I will tell them for legal reasons but I won't let them near you ok?"

Harry nodded, Dumbledore then turned to McGonagall, "if you could please inform the Weasleys on this situation that would be great."

As soon as McGonagall left there was a small pop and a house elf appeared, "the rooms have been prepared, the password is chocolate cake."

Dumbledore talked with the elf for a bit and then the elf left.

Harry turned to Ginny, "any thought on names?"

Ginny turned to Harry looking a bit embarrassed, "Yeah, how about James and Lily." Ginny then looked down at the little boy in her arms, not sure how Harry would react.

Harry however was truly touched, "I would love that, really, thankyou, how about we use Molly and Arthur for middle names?"

Ginny looked back at Harry and grinned, "that sounds good. Lily Molly Potter and James Arthur Potter. I like it."

"Potter?" Harry asked, not sure why he was shocked.

"Yeah." Was the only response Ginny gave as she once again became captivated by the little boy in her arms.

A little while later the door to the office opened again and in marched McGonagall with Ginnys parents behind her.

"Oh, Ginny." Said Mrs Weasley as she entered and leaned on her husband with tears in her eyes.

Ginny looked at her parents, stuck between smiling and blushing, "I take it you know the story?" She asked.

"Yeah we do, are you two ok?" Mr Weasley asked looking at the both of them, who both nodded.

"Well What is going to happen today, is you two and the babies are going to come with us, we are going to go shopping to buy all the things you will need, then we will return to hogwarts and we will help you settle in, ok?" Mr Weasley said. Once he had got confirmation that they both know what was happening he turned around and said, "let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny were sat at the table in the Burrow, with a baby in each of their arms, Harry now had James and Ginny had Lily. They were sat opposite mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Me and your mother just wanted to speak to the pair of you, make sure you know what you are doing." Mr Weasley said.

"First of all, I don't believe we have been introduced, do you know what their names are." Mrs Weasley said, in a very soft voice.

"This is Lily Molly Potter." Ginny said then looked at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "and this is James Arthur Potter."

Mr and Mrs Weasley shared a smile, "lovely names, very nice." Mrs weasely said.

"Thanks." Mr weasely added, "for our names in there."

"Now what we wanted to talk about, are you two absolutely sure you want to keep them with you? You wouldn't have to give them to strangers or anything, we would be more than happy to keep them there." Mrs Weasley said with a pleading look in her eyes, she wasn't convinced they were old enough to deal with this, and Harry already had so much on his plate.

"No Mum, I know we didn't ask for this, and I know it's really weird for Voldemort to give us babies, like really really weird, but I love them too much, I have to take care of them. I'm their Mum." Ginny said.

"That's very mature of you, I think, I'm not entirely sure to be honest." Mr Weasley said.

"And Harry, what about you?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Same as Ginny, they're my children, I have to keep them with me." Harry said.

"Right ok then, it is your decision, if you are going to be raising babies, twins no less, there are some things you should know." Mrs Weasley said getting straight down to business.

"First of all, you will always be tired, always. They cost a lot of money too." Mrs Weasley started.

"That's ok Mrs Weasley I have money." Harry cut in.

"Right Yes, you do don't you. I'm sure you will pick it up pretty quickly but you are going to need to know how to feed change and wash them, to start of with anyway. When a baby cries, which I've noticed your two have been quite good so far it means they either need a nappy change, they need fed, or sometimes they are just lonely and need a cuddle."

As soon as Mrs Weasley stopped speaking Lily started screaming in Ginnys arms. "Ah it seems I spoke too soon there."

As if feeling left out James also decided that this would be a good time to cry.

"Mum help, what do they want, we don't have anything yet, what do we do?" Ginny said in a panic.

"Calm down both of you, it will help them calm down, check their nappies, if they need changed I'm sure we can magic up some temporary ones, we are magic after all."

"What if they need fed, we don't have any food?" Harry said, very worried.

"Arthur could you quickly apparate to the store and get some new born baby formula, and some bottles we will get more once we are out but we should feed the babies before we go anyway." At his wife's command he was gone.

Ginny and Harry both checked nappies and discovered that both needed changed.

"They need new nappies, we don't have new nappies." Ginny began to freak out a bit.

"Calm down dear, it's ok. I can conjure some temporary ones. Set them down in the table and open up their baby gros. Yeah like that good job, both of you. Now it's ok don't worry about this table clothe I have plenty more take off their nappies."

Just when Harry and Ginny had removed the nappies Mr Weasely returned, "I got a bag of nappies too, just in case." He said.

"Good, conjured nappies aren't great." Mrs Weasley said handing over the packet of nappies and wipes.

After the babies nappies had been changed and they had been rocked a bit they calmed down and went back to sleep.

"Now are you two sure you will be ok with the babies all by yourself?" Mrs weasely asked again now that the minor crisis was averted.

"Yes Mum we'll be fine, we will be better next time, we just didn't know what to do." Ginny said looking a little embarrassed for panicking.

"Ok then." Mrs Weasley said with a sigh as she took out a notebook and pencil. "We'll make a list of everything we will need, Harry are you sure you can pay for it, we can help if you need us to."

"No really it's fine, I want to pay for it, I have money. I took out loads of money at the start of the year. Will 500 galleons be enough?" He asked setting a money bag on the table.

"More than enough, but we are going to go into Muggle town to shop, it's safer, and everything is the same for babies anyway. I'll go to gringots now and get it changed to pounds. How much of it would you like me to do?"

"Umm well a galleon is about £2 so if I get £700 that's bound to be enough, right."

"That should be more than enough I'll go do that for you now." Mr weasely stood up took the money and left again.

"Now let's start on this list. We will need a double pram, 2 cots, bedding for the cots, clothes, we will need a lot of clothes, and a changing table, hogwarts will provide a chest of draws so we won't need that, we will need a rocking chair, actually let's get two, and way more nappies, a couple of changing bags, formula shampoo..." Mrs weasely listed off everything they would need and Harry and Ginny just looked overwhelmed.

"Your father will be home soon, we should feed the babies, so we can go when he comes back." Mrs Weasleys said as she got up and collected two bottles did a cleaning charm on them and then opened up the formula, "Now you take this little scoop, here, and you scoop out 3 scoopfuls into the bottle then add water and heat it up. Check it on your wrist, if it feels too hot let it cool down. She handed each of them a bottle and they added the scoops then filled it up and warmed it slightly with their wands.

Harry checked his on his wrist, not really sure what he was checking for. Mrs Weasley saw the confusion, "it should be body temperature dear."

They both nodded, decided that the bottles were ok and then gently woke the babies. However even though they did so very gently, both babies started to cry softly at being woken up, This was until a bottle was placed gently at their lips, they sucked hungrily. Ginny giggled, "they must be hungry." She said stroking Lily's head.

When they were finished burped and changed again, Mr Weasley finally returned, "sorry, there was quite a queue, I guess it makes sense, Saturday is a busy day."

Soon enough they were standing just outside a large Muggle department store that had everything that was needed for babies. "Ok this is going to be quite hard shopping, so if we walk around now, you two can tell us which pram and stuff you want then you two go back to the Burrow with the babies I'm sure you need to talk, and you need to practice being alone with them. Me and your father will then go and buy everything you need."

They walked around quickly and picked out pram sand carriers and a few items of clothes they would like. On the way out, Harry also pointed out some soft toys he wanted the Weasleys to buy.

When Harry and Ginny had returned to the Burrow and Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone back to the shop, promising to return as quickly as possible, Harry and Ginny went into the living room and sat down. They sat side by side in a semi awkward silence for a few minutes until Ginny said, "they're beautiful aren't they."

"Yeah, look Lily hair looks ginger there, and James is definitely black, do you think they'll look like us?" Harry said.

"I'd say so, we are there parents." Ginny responded.

After a few more minutes had passed Ginny said, "Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Why would Voldemort do this?" She asked fearfully.

"I don't know, but I promise you this much, he will not hurt a hair on either of them, I will make sure of it."

"I know you will."

"Harry?" Ginny said again.

"Yeah."

"How are we going to do this?"

"I don't know that one either. But we will, I know we will. It will be hard but we'll do it."

Ginny smiled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder as they both looked down at their children, totally in awe.

Mr and Mrs Weasley returned from the shop to find Harry and Ginny gently talking to the babies who had just woken up.

"Are you all alright?" Mrs Weasley asked upon returning home, without any bags.

"Yeah we have been fine Mum, wait were is our stuff?"

"Don't worry we sent it all to hogwarts, it was bad enough bringing it to some please where the muggles couldn't see it disappear. Now before we head back why don't we have some lunch?"

"Ok." Said Ginny as her and Harry stood and walked into the the kitchen, the table cloth had been changed.

Mrs Weasley quickly made them a sandwich each. "Give them to me and your father, they are our grandchildren after all and we still haven't gotten a hold. You can eat your lunch that way."

Ginny handed Lily to her father and after a moments hesitations and kissing James on the four head Harry passed James to Mrs. Weasley. They ate quickly, never truly taking their eyes off the newborn babies. Once they had finished the babies were returned to them and Mr and Mrs Weasley ate their own lunch before the six of them returned to hogwarts.

Harry, Ginny, Lily and James entered the Gryffindor common room a little after two o'clock in the afternoon, with Mr and Mrs Weasley as well as Dumbledore and McGonagall. The whole common room was instantly silent, and everyone stared at them until Ron shouted out, "bloody hell its true." Which was followed by, "Ron! Language!" From both Hermione and Mrs Weasley.

Ron and Hermione broke away from the crowd and approached the group. "Can they come with us?" Harry asked the adults.

With confirmation Harry festered for them to join them as they approached the door said the password and entered into their new rooms.

"Well to start of with I have added another room." Said Dumbledore. "You walk into Harry's bedroom then the nursery then Ginnys bedroom. Off the nursery to the left is the bathroom and to the right I have added a sitting room for you. Let's go into the sitting room while the nursery gets set up."

They walked into the sitting room through the nursery and on the way through Dumbledore flicked his wand and boxes started unpacking and furniture assembling itself. "That'll be ready in a few minutes."

They sat down and Hermione launched into a stream of questions, "what happened? Why do you have children with you? Who's are they?"

Harry cut her off, "Hermione wouldn't it be easier if I just told you the story, or at least what I know of it?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Yes that would be easier." Hermione said with a small blush.

"Well these children, James Arthur Potter and Lily Molly Potter are mine and Ginny's children, Voldemort stole our DNA to make them, they are unharmed and we don't know why he did it, they were born on the 2nd of March a few days ago. Me and Ginny will be keeping them with us, we will keep them in the back of the classroom next to one of us each with a charm on a cot so that only one of us can hear them, we won't bring them to any dangerous classes, that's about it I think, Ginny is that it?"

"Think so Harry."

Hermione and Ron both looked shocked.

"Let me get this straight Voldemort stole DNA from his enemy and a friend of his enemy made not one but two children from it and then gave those children to their parents unharmed and with no charm or jinx or anything on them." Hermione asked with a crease between her eyebrows.

"That about sums it up, yeah." Ginny said and then everyone sat in silence until after a few minutes when Dumbledore announced that the nursery should be finished.

They all went in and saw that it was so Dumbledore and McGonagall left to allow the others to, "settle in."

Shortly after Mr and Mrs Weasley left too and then Ron and Hermione said they would be in the common room also left.

Both Lily and James were asleep so Harry and James set them in their cots so they could have a look around.

Ginny went over to the chest of draws which had three draws. "Top draw seems to be unisex clothes for either of them, second girl clothes for Lily and the bottom one is boys clothes." Ginny called out opening and closing each draw.

Harry over at the baby changing table then called out, "top draw of this is nappies, a lot of nappies and wipes too oh and there is one baby powder too. Next draw has bottles and formula in it. Then down the bottom is filled with soft toys, they are probably too young for them now but still.

Now that they both knew where everything was they both sat down in the rocking chairs in opposite corners of the room let out a large sigh then looked at each other and both started to chuckle slightly, either really knew why.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Harry and Ginny had just fed the babies and were waiting to change them before they went down to dinner. Ron and Hermione were with them because they were very nervous about bringing the babies to the hall for dinner.

"You'll be fine don't worry about it, people love babies, they will just want to see if what Dumbledore said at lunch is true, they will see that it is and forget soon enough." Ron said leaning back in his chair.

"Malfoy better stay away." Harry said with a dark look.

"Harry leave Malfoy alone, just ignore him if he says anything, as long as he doesn't touch them just leave it, ok?" Ginny said, concerned that Harry would get himself into some trouble.

"Fine." Harry grumbled, then looked up as Lily started to cry. "I'll change her." Harry said taking her from where she lay in Hermione's arms.

Ginny who was holding James, checked to see if he needed changed, "being stubborn are we, I think your uncle Ron would like to go to dinner you know." Ginny said to James with a smile as she cuddled him close to her.

"Uncle Ron! That'll take some time getting used to." Ron said with a snort.

"Uncle! Try mother!" Ginny said with a smile. Just then she smelt a whiff coming from her son in her arms, "there he goes, I'll be right back."

Ginny entered the nursery where she saw Lily lying on the changing mat, already changed with Harry talking to her. Ginny smiled and approached the pair, "what are you talking about?" Asked Ginny startling Harry slightly who hadn't noticed she'd come in.

"Oh nothing much, this and that, you know. He need changed? I'll do it." Harry replied a bit too quickly taking James and Ginny carefully lifted up Lily.

Ginny walked over to the pram, which had multiple chairs for it as the children got older but currently had the newborn seat attached. "Now Lily, how would you like to go in there. I think it will be fun, don't you? Let's try it." Ginny said giving Lily a kiss on the head and then placing her in the pram. Thankfully she didn't cry but he face did scrunch up until her mother put her finger next to her little hand, she then held on to her finger for dear life.

Soon James was put in the pram next to his sister with a little bit more resistance but they soon both fell asleep in the pram with Ginny pushing it and Harry walking along side it with Ron and Hermione in front. Luckily the pram had been charmed to just travel down stairs like they were a slope or they would have been in some real trouble with all the stair cases never mind moving staircases in hogwarts.

They approached great hall, both new parents getting increasingly nervous but thankfully both babies were fast asleep. When they entered the hall fell silent with the only people still talking were Dumbledore and McGonagall who by the looks of things didn't seem to have noticed that no one else was talking.

The four of them, along with the pram, moved towards the Gryffindor table, ignoring everyone who stared. Thankfully at the close end of the Gryffindor table the end was empty so they were apple to sit there and set the pram right next to them at the end of the table. After about 5 minutes of people approaching them, Harry glaring at them and then people rethinking b their idea to approach them the hall returned to normal. Unfortunately for Harry and Ginny normal was quite loud and both the babies woke up crying. Luckily as they weren't very old not many people seemed to notice them cry. It took Harry and Ginny a few minutes but the babies were soon back asleep and returned to the pram.

"Harry should we do that charm so that only we can hear them and they can only hear us." Ginny asked getting her want out, predicting Harry's answer.

"Good idea, we don't want them to be disturbed." Harry said also taking his wand out.

Ginny and Harry then started eating there dinner and chatting slightly with Ron and Hermione although both kept one eye on the pram. They got about half way through their meal when they were interrupted again, this time however not by the babies but by two girls in Ginnys year.

"Gin, is it true, are these your babies?" Asked a girl Harry was fairly certain was called Juliet.

"Yeah they are, James and Lily." Ginny replied.

"But Gin you weren't pregnant, you never even had well you know." Added the other girl.

"Merlin Emma, I know that, they were brought here to hogwarts but they are definitely mine and Harry's DNA tests where done." Ginny said blushing.

Emma and Juliet joined the end of the table until the meal was eaten and it was decided that it would be best to return to the common room before either or both of the babies woke up.

When they arrived back at the common room Harry and Ginny bid the others goodnight for the night and returned to their rooms. They went into the sitting room and left the twins in the pram because they were still asleep. They took a seat and Ginny turned to Harry and said, "you know, this was suppose to be a big revision day for me I was going to eat breakfast and then really get organised and start revising for my exams. That worked out well didn't it?"

"Well they are asleep now you could go and get your stuff and do a bit now, if you like." Harry suggested.

Ginny considered it, "do you know what I'll be back in literally two seconds, I'll just quickly run into my room and grab some books then I'll come back and do a bit until they wake up." With that she dashed out and returned, not within two seconds but under the minute.

When Ginny rushed back into the room she checked on the babies, reported to Harry that they were both still asleep and then sat down at a table and opened her books and began scribbling away. A few minutes later she looked up and noticed Harry staring at her, "what?" She asked feeling a little self conscious.

"Oh ummm sorry, didn't mean to stare." Harry said blushing and jumping to his feet and checking on the babies, who were still asleep.

Soon after James woke up and Harry got him, but he was still being really fussy, so Harry tried to feed him and checked to see if he needed a new nappy. Nothing was working. Harry and Ginny were both slightly concerned and thankful that Lily wasn't awake too.

Grasping at straws Ginny rocked James in her arms and then started to sing to him, after a few lines he stopped crying stared at his mother and then fell asleep.

"Wow, Gin, that was amazing. I didn't know you could sing." Harry said slightly shocked at how well she sang.

Ginny blushed, she had always been self conscious about her singing, "Yeah, I don't sing very often."

At 6 o'clock the next morning Harry and Ginny were woken from their sleep for the 8th time that night. It seemed to be that as soon as they sorted out one baby and went back to sleep another one woke up. This time it was lily. Ginny beat Harry to her, so while Ginny picked her up Harry went over to the changing table, waiting for Ginny to bring lily over to see if she needs changed or fed. She needed fed so Harry prepared a bottle while Ginny sat in a rocking chair.

Ginny fed and burned lily and then rocked her back to sleep as Harry watched, "your amazing, you know that." Harry said in his tired state of mind and then kept going, "so so beautiful and kind and smart, You are so amazing."

"Harry..." Ginny started, "you know we can't right?"

"Yeah I know, I wish we could but it wouldn't be right." Harry said looking at his feet.

"Hey, how about this, let's give it I dunno 6 months, get to know each other a bit better and settle in with the kids, then revisit the idea." Ginny said returning lily to her cot and stepping up next to Harry. She then kissed him on the lips and stepped back, "2nd of September, their six month birthday." With that Ginny turned around and left Harry standing in the nursery all by himself. He quickly looked in to make sure both the babies were sleeping before returning to his bed to get some much needed sleep.

The next morning at 7 o'clock when the doors to the great hall open for breakfast saw Harry and Ginny there along with a pram. Both looks absolutely exhausted. At 7:15 Hermione came in and saw them. "I thought you would be early, why are you holding them, don't you want to eat?" Hermione said joining them.

Harry gave her a dark look, "ofcourse we want to eat, Hermione but they don't like being put down, God knows what they were life for the 3 days they spent without us." Harry said shuddering a bit and holding Lily, who was in his arms a bit closer.

"Here give her to me, then you can eat, then you take James and Ginny can eat then Ginny can take Lily and I can eat." Hermione said and Lily was handed over and Harry started loading his plate.

"So," Hermione said, obviously in the mood to chat, "when are you going back to class?"

"A week tomorrow." Ginny replied yawning in the middle.

"What was the plan again? You being a baby each to class?" Hermione carried on not taking the hint that neither of them were quite in the mood to talk.

"Yep." Was the only reply that Ginny gave and she shook James arm slightly and smiled at him, she couldn't help it he was just too cute.

"What are you going to do today?" Hermione asked.

"Actually we have a plan for today," replied Ginny, brightening up slightly, "we are going to try and start some sort of schedule. We are going to keep them awake as much as possible together, obviously not all day or anything, that would be cruel. But we will play with them and stuff until they fall asleep, hopefully together. Then this evening we are going to give them a bath before going to be and hopefully they will sleep a little bit longer. Over night, when one of them needs fed we are going to feed them both because last night we were waking up like half an hour a part to feed them both separately."

Hermione thought that Ginny looked naively optimistic at how well this plan was going to work, but decided not to say anything, "let me know how that turns out."

With that Harry had finished eating and took James off Ginny so that she could eat. The rest of the meal was focused on playing with the babies, even though they had no idea what was going on before they returned to their rooms to start their plan.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week passed in a blur for the new parents, by unspoken agreement they didn't speak about the kiss that had happened or about how much either of them wanted to kiss the other again. Originally their plan didn't work too well but it was starting to work better. James and Lily started waking up at the same time at night and only four times, so although they were tired, they thought it was manageable. A few days ago healer had come to check up on James and Lily and declared them both healthy, although James was slightly underweight, so they were making an extra effort to make sure he had as much of his bottle as they could get him to have.

The next day was Monday and they would be going back to class so while the babies slept, after lunch, Harry and Ginny were sat in their sitting room with Ron, Hermione and Ginny's friends, Emma and Juliet catching up on the work they had missed. After a few hours they were both done just in time for the babies to wake up crying. The others left them for the evening to get sorted.

After feeding, burping and changing the babies they returned to the sitting room. They lay down on opposite sofas facing each other each with a baby on their chest as they stroked their backs.

"So, tomorrow? How is this going to work?" Asked Harry.

"Well we will alternate, which baby we take with us each day so that we both spend time with both of them. We'll carry them in their carry cots and set them next to us on the floor. We aren't bringing them to potions, do you have potions tomorrow?" Ginny replied.

"Yeah, after lunch." Harry replied.

"Ok, well I'll take both of them after lunch then and I have potions directly after you so hang about after class and I'll pass them on to you. The rest of my classes will be ok, how about yours? I don't have a class second, so I'll keep them both here. " Ginny said tickling James foot.

"Yeah all of mine are fine. I have a free period between break and lunch so if we meet here at break, I can keep them both while you go to class." Harry replied, looking into Lily's eyes.

After a few moments of silence Harry spoke up again, "you know I think her eyes are going to be quite green. With your hair and my eyes, she'll look just like my mother." He said with a fond smile.

"His eyes are quite dark, I think they'll go brown like mine. What colour where your fathers eyes, because he is definitely going to have your hair." Ginny said running her hand through James quite thick and very unruly dark hair which had not fallen out, yet anyway.

"Brown." Harry replied softly. "They'll look just like the old James and Lily potter."

There was then a long pause. "Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

"Promise me that if you are provoked, by Malfoy or Snape or anyone, you'll let it go, please? For their sake?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"I promise." Harry replied looking down at his daughter who lay on his chest, who was now drifting off to sleep, apparently 45 minutes of being awake, was long enough for her. "Is he going to sleep now."

Ginny looked down and continued to stroke her sons back, "Yeah." She replied with a small smile.

Later on that evening at 7 o'clock after dinner and after giving them a bath and feeding them, Harry and Ginny stood in the nursery rocking their children to sleep. Once they had fallen asleep and they had placed them in their cots, they watched them for a few minutes to make sure they stayed asleep they then went into the living room and took out some last minute work they needed to complete for tomorrow. The twins thankfully had taken to the schedule very well, after the first few days so they knew that had about 4 and a half hours until they woke up needing fed. Their plan for the evening way to get an hours work done then go to bed for a few hours, because they were both exhausted, before they had to get up in a few hours. After the first few days the twins had also thankfully started only waking up twice in the night, and always together. Once at half 11 and then again at about 3. Although their day did start at 6.

The next morning Harry and Ginny were incredibly nervous and it seemed to rub off on the babies, because whenever they tried to put the down, they cried. This wasn't going to work for lessons because the babies needed to be in their carriers or out of the lesson.

They sat at their claimed spot on the Gryffindor table in the great hall, "for goodness sake Harry we need to get our selfs together, we'll see them in a few hours, we'll be fine. We won't be fine if we stay so wound up." Ginny finally said.

"You're, right of course you're right. Ok, I'm sorry." Harry said taking a deep breath. Over the next few minutes somehow they managed to calm both themselves and the babies down.

Ron and Hermione came over, they usually sat with them, but had decided to give them some space and time because they knew they were having a hard time leaving each other and one of their children each.

"Come on, Harry, James, time to go." Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny both sprung up. Ginny leant over James carrycot and kissed him on the forehead with wide eyes, "goodbye mister," she whispered quietly to him, "mummy loves, you ok, I'll see you really really soon, you'll be fine. You can come with me tomorrow." She then stepped back into Harry's arms, who had just finished saying goodbye to lily, and gave him a long hug. With that Harry picked up James carry cot and walked out with Ron and Hermione to transfiguration with McGonagall.

Ginny fixed Lily's blanket around her and also stood up and approached her friends and they headed off to charms.

When Harry arrived to class he took his claimed seat and the back and sat James carry cot next to him. He looked in on him and found that he was sleeping, with any luck he would keep that up all lesson. As the class filled up, there seemed to be a circle of people around Harry, mainly girls trying to get a look at the baby.

"Will you leave him alone, he is sleeping, please don't wake him up?" Harry said slightly annoyed.

Most of the students left at this time but Lavender and Parvati were still there. "Harry?" Asked Parvati, then without waiting for a respond from Harry asked, "what's his name?"

"James," said Harry with a smile on his face, "and before you ask his sister is called lily."

Before either of the girls could reply McGonagall walked in. "Everyone is to leave Mr Potter and his child alone, understood. And mr Potter make sure you don't interrupt any of your classes ok?"

"Sure, Professor."

And with that lesson started as normal as if there wasn't an infant in the back. Harry couldn't believe his luck he was 45 minutes into an hour lesson and James was still asleep. Of course his luck couldn't last forever and at 10 to James woke up and started crying. There was only ten minutes left of class though, and they were just doing questions on what they had learnt, so Harry decided to just bring his bag and leave early so he could spend a few minutes with James before his next lesson began. He collected his stuff waved to McGonagall and walked out quickly. After feeding James and changing him, Harry waited in there rooms for Ginny to come up before he could go to defence.

Ginny on the other hand handed gotten such good luck. 15 minutes into charms and Lily woke up and she was not happy. Ginny quickly grabbed her cot and ran outside and took her out cuddling her close. She checked if she needed a nappy change, she didn't, she checked if she needed fed, she didn't. It appeared that Lily just wasn't happy, for what ever reason. It took Ginny nearly 20 minutes to calm her down by singing to her until she would go back into her carry cot and Ginny could return to class, lily however wasn't asleep so Ginny placed her hand in her cot so that Lily could hold onto it and keep her calm. This did mean however that Ginny did have to do the class one handed.

Second period Ginny was glad to be going back to her rooms, and not another class. She walked up there and saw Harry, who was chatting away to James, of course James didn't understand a word of it, but Harry seemed very happy.

"What's got you so cheerful?" Asked Ginny as she came in and collapsed on the sofa.

"James was great, I left 10 minutes early to sort him out but that was it he slept the whole time apart from that."

"Lucky you, Lily woke up 15 minutes in it took me 20 to calm her down and she stayed away the whole time. Isn't that right Lily? You weren't Happy unless you had Mummy's hand in your mouth, were you?"

Harry noticed the time, "Oh no, Snape is going to kill me, he won't care about why I'm late. Have some rest." Harry said sprinting out and kissing her on the cheek without even really noticing.

Lily exhausted from all her fun in charms was fast asleep now so Ginny put her in her real cot.

Ginny then returned to the living room to spend some time with James and try to catch up on the charms class and do the homework. That was her plan anyway and for 15 minutes her plan went perfectly. James was awake but content to just stare at her and she had gotten a considerable amount of the charms done, speaking aloud the James despite him not understanding what any of it meant. Unfortunately for Ginny for the second time today her luck would run out.

45 minutes latter Harry returned, after a surprising good defence lesson with Snape, to find Ginny in the living room looking very distressed as she tried to calm down a screaming James. "Hey hey hey," Harry said rushing over, "what's going on here?" He directed at Ginny and then, "what's wrong buddy?" At James as he put is hand on the back of his head, that was about the size of his palm.

Ginny spoke sounding very panicky, "I don't know what to do, he just seemed to explode, he won't calm down. He won't eat, or I guess drink really, anything his nappy doesn't need changed, he gets worse if I try and put him down and nothing I can do will calm him. Harry help." Ginny said her voice shaking at the end as her eyes filled with tears.

"Come here buddy," Harry said taking James from Ginny. James calmed down a bit but was still screaming. Harry walked around the room bouncing him up and down slightly in his arms. Slowly but surely he started to calm down as his eyes dropped and he fell asleep.

Harry left the room to put James in his cot. He checked on lily found she was still asleep and then returned to the living room to find Ginny sobbing on the couch. Harry didn't think about it, he rushed over sat down next to her and pulled her over onto his knees, he held her tight to his chest and rocked her back and forward, not unsilmular to what he had need doing to James just minutes before. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Harry asked very concerned.

"They hate me! My own children hate me!" Ginny exclaimed as she let out another big sob.

Harry had to compress a snort, "they don't hate you! How could they possible hate you? You're their mother! They love you!" Harry replied pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"No," Ginny insisted, still in tears, "they love you! As soon as they get left with me they won't stop crying!"

"Ginny don't be ridiculous! They are barely a week old, you just got bad luck! Trust me, tomorrow will be better." With that nothing else was said as Ginny calmed down and just like James, Harry found that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Harry picked her up, placed her in her bed and then stuck his head into the common room, thankful to spot Ron he called him over. "Hey Ron, could you do me a favour, could you tell McGonagall that me and Gin aren't going back to class today? Tell her we will go back tomorrow."

"Sure mate, is everything ok?" Ron said concerned fro his sister and his niece and nephew.

"Yeah don't worry about it, everything ok. Ginny just had a bit of a rough morning but it's all ok now." Harry said with a smile.

"Alright mate, if you says so, just make sure she's ok, will you?" Ron asked, knowing that this must be hard for his 15 year old sister.

"Always." Was Harry's response and with that he went back into his room, knowing that Lily would be waking up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few weeks later, on the 2nd of April and the twins were one month old. Classes had gotten a lot easier, the babies seemed to have caught onto the plan. They usually had some sort of soft toy with them, that they kept in their carry cot to calm them down. Lily had a small toy leopard and James had a ball.

The 2nd of April fell on a Saturday, so no one had to go to class. Harry and Ginny were quite excited for their kids to turn one month old, so when 6 o'clock came, the time they normally woke up at, Harry and Ginny were both standing in the nursery grinning at their sleeping children.

James was the first to wake up, and start crying, so Ginny picked him up, "shhh shhh shhhh, it's ok mister, mummys got you," James had stopped crying and was now just staring at Ginny, "let's get this nappy changed, your stinky." Ginny said making a face at James.

Whist Ginny was changing James nappy, she talked to him, she told him all about how it was exactly 1 month since he had been born, James in return stared at his mother.

When Ginny was just putting a new nappy on James, Lily woke up so Harry got her. She immediately stopped crying as soon as her father picked her up, "That's right, you smart girl, no need to cry anymore, I've got you," Harry said to her softly. He then went over the the spot Ginny had just left to change Lily's nappy. Ginny went over to a rocking chair to try and feed James, who wasn't a huge fan of being fed.

When Harry was finished changing Lily's nappy and telling her all about how old she now is, he tickled her tummy and lily smiled.

"Gin did you see that?" Harry asked excited.

"See what? No. What is it?" Ginny asked not wanting to stand up as James had just started to eat and he might not continue if she disturbed him.

"She smiled. Our baby girl just smiled." Harry said, smiling himself.

"Wow lily, good girl." Ginny cooed, "come over here and see mummy, I want to see this smile of yours."

Harry, giving James a bit more time to finish eating, bent over in front of lily and started blowing raspberries on her stomach. This caused her to smile again, this time a much larger smile and a small sound came out, you couldn't count it as a laugh but it was something.

Once James was finished eating, Harry went over and said to Ginny, "give him here, I'll burb him, see if you can get a smile out of her." He took James after Ginny took lily and placed a cloth over his shoulder.

"Is that a challenge, Potter?" Ginny said with a smirk, "don't think I'll be able to do it."

"Hey misses," Ginny said looking down at the baby she held quite close to her, "I heard a rumour that you like to smile now?" Ginny then left a pause in the conversation, almost as if she expected for lily to reply, "Well I know someone who would really really like to see with smile." Ginny then smiled a huge grin at lily and as if mirroring her lily smiled quite a large grin back. At this stage, Ginny was laughing with joy, "Oh you smart smart girl. I love you so much, you know that?" Ginny said and Lily started to gurgle, "Yes that's right, gurgle gurgle gurgle. Come on let's get you dressed. How would you like to wear that pretty dress granny sent you. It is a very special day after all?" Ginny asked lily standing up and walking over to her clothes. "You would, That's great. And the sparkly tights, yeah that would be pretty! What about your brother hey? What should he wear?" Lily who was getting slightly restless wriggled about and her hand hit one of her brothers shirts, "you think he should wear this one, eh? Well very good choice sweetie." Ginny picked out the clothes for both of the children and passed James' clothes to Harry on the way past.

Harry and Ginny had agreed to wait for their friends to come before they went to breakfast this morning.

At half past eight, Hermione, Emma and Juliet entered, feeling lightly confused as they heard music coming from the living room. The entered the room to find Harry and Ginny each with a baby in their arms dancing around the room. The room was not just filled with the sound of the music but also the laughter from Harry and Ginny and the happy gurgles from James and Lily.

The three girls froze in the doorway and Harry and Ginny didn't notice them, Juliet, who was a bit of a photographer, took out her camera and took a photo of the four of them dancing about. Eventually Hermione cleared her throat with a smirk on her face, "having fun?" Harry blushed and hid his face in Lily's ginger hair.

Ginny on the other hand didn't seem to mind getting caught, she rushed over to the girls with James in her arms, "go on Jamie, show them what you can do." James face then broke into a huge grin, "there's a good boy!" Ginny said kissing his forehead and cuddling him close.

"Wow! That's quite impressive actually, most babies don't smile until they are close to 2 months old, he only just turned 1 month old!" Hermione said.

Emma then broke in, "actually magical babies, develop slightly quicker then Muggle babies."

"And," said Harry joining the girls, "this little lady can smile too, can't you lils?" Harry looked at lily and so did everyone else, apparently it was too much pressure because instead of smiling her face broke out into a frown and she started to cry. "Hey hey hey." Harry said walking away from the others and stroking her back, "it's ok, you know these people, they're your friends, remember? You're ok!" Ginny sent Harry a face feeling a bit guilty that they had gotten so excited.

"So," Hermione asked, trying to get the attention off Harry as he comforted Lily, "who smiled first?"

"Lily actually, although she doesn't seem as keen on it as she did earlier on. James saw her smiling and obviously didn't want to be outdone by, so he smiled about an hour after she did. Isn't that right mister?" She asked James who was still smiling in her arms.

About half an hour after the girls had arrived, a little after nine, Ron walked into the room, yawning, "Alright," he greeted everyone, "who wants to go get breakfast?"

Soon after at about quarter past they were all sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, with lily in Ginnys lap and James in Harry's. Ginny and Harry were both obsessed with their children's smiles, so spent most of their time tickling the child in their lap and making faces at the other one. All four of them grinned the whole way through breakfast.

Towards the end however, all of this excitement and smiling and gurgling was proving to be just too tiring for the youngest members of the group, and soon their smiles were no more and they were replaced with yawns and tired eyes being rubbed. Harry and Ginny sending a napped being needed returned to their rooms and on the way in the pram both of the kids fell fast asleep.

The trip back however was not as eventless as they had hoped. On the way back they bumped into Malfoy, who had been uncharacteristically quiet recently, but apparently he was going to keep this up.

"Awww if it isn't potty and weaslette, and they have their wee brats with them and everything, how cute." Malfoy drawled, stepping dangerously close to the pram.

Ginny who had been pushing the pram steered it away from him as Harry said, "back off Malfoy, and leave us alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Said Malfoy once again stepping closer to the pram this time putting his hand on the top of it.

"Get your hand off." Harry said in a dangerous voice.

"Nope." Replied Malfoy as he said a smell quietly and Malfoy the pram, with the babies in it and Ginny who was still holding the handle all disappeared, leaving Harry standing in the halls of Hogwarts by himself.

Not a second later, Harry took off at a sprint towards the great half where Dumbledore had been when Harry had left. He sprinted in, faster than his friends had ever seen him go, and was relieved to see Dumbledore still there.

"DUMBLEDORE!" he yelled across the hall, shocking and silencing everyone in it, "MALFOY, HE HAD A PORTKEY OR SOMETHING, HE TOOK GINNY AND THE BABIES SOMEWHERE, HELP THEY ARE IN DANGER. NOTHING CAN HAPPEN TO THEM."

Dumbledore's face paled, he hoped that the young Malfoy, would turn his ways around, but obviously not. He stood up and walked very quickly to Harry, "come with me." With that they both raced as fast as the old man could go to Dumbledores office. When they arrived Dumbledore turned to Harry, I can see where every Portkey from the castle went in here. He then filled with some artefacts and said a few spells, Harry grew very impatient as he paced the room, thoughts of what was happening to his little babies and Ginny going through his head, each thought was the worst thought he could think but the next thought always managed to be worse.

"They are in Malfoy Manor, the Portkey went to the dungeons so they are probably still there. We will gather the order and go and get them." Dumbledore said.

"I'm going with you, that is my family, I will not be left behind." Harry said with a very determined look on his face.

Dumbledore saw the look and while he didn't like the idea, he didn't feel the boy was ready to face Voldemort there, and this could very easily be a trap, he knew that there was no point arguing, the boy was going to come one way or another, "very well," he said with a sigh.

Dumbledore then stuck his head in the fire and called out "headquarters 5 minutes, urgent no time." With that he stepped into the fire, Harry knew exactly where he had gone so followed him. He was shocked to see how many people already filled the kitchen, Remus and Tonks where there as well as the Weasleys, mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George and Bill and Charlie Kingsley was there too and many other people Harry didn't recognise. People were arriving all of the time. After about 20 seconds Dumbledore stood up and told the story. The Weasleys in particular, looked very distressed, the boys had never even met their niece and nephew, although they knew they existed. Dumbledore told everyone the plan and before Harry knew it they were standing outside Malfoy Manor. This was al loving very fast but not nearly fast enough for Harrys liking.

Harry was vaguely aware that Fred and George were standing at either side of him and he thought they might be talking to him but Harry didn't care enough to pay them any attention all he cared about was getting his children out of danger. And Ginny too. At least Ginny is with them he kept thinking to himself.

Ginny appeared in a dungeon with the pram and Malfoy appeared just outside the smell. Neither of the twins had managed to sleep through the Portkey and were both shocked by the sudden damp and coldness both started crying. Ginny pulled out her wand and started firing spell as the door that Malfoy stood on the other side of but nothing worked.

"Oh Yeah Weasley, there are anti magic wards up, you have no chance. Why don't you stay here and I'll go upstairs to wait with my father and my master for your precious little boyfriend to arrive." Malfoy said with a bark of laughter as he disappeared up the stairs.

Ginny knowing that there was no way she was going to escape turned her attention to calming down the twins. It was clear from one look at them that neither would be calmed down in the pram so she sat next to it and pulled the babies onto her knee, they both quietened down slightly as they cuddled into their mothers lap but both still whimpered.

"You're ok," Ginny repeated over and over again as she rocked them. Eventually from the comfort of their mothers body they both went back to sleep. Ginny however didn't return them to their pram, she needed comfort from them too. Even after they were fast asleep, Ginny continued to rock back and forward and repeat, "you're ok." Over and over.


	6. Chapter 6

What seemed like an eternity later for Harry he saw the people around him move forward, someone must had said something, he had to pay attention. In his hand and the hand of everyone else was a Portkey to hogwarts to be activated once they had gotten Ginny and the babies so they could return them to hogwarts.

They entered the huge mansion and Harry was looking around for stairs, they were in the dungeons, Harry needed to go to the dungeons. Harry was the stairs and ran to them with disregard to what ever nonsense Dumbledore was spouting about being careful. He ran jumped and did whatever he could to get to the bottom of those stairs as quickly as he could. At the bottom was a huge dark and damp room. In the centre of that room sat a table around the edges there were cells.

Cells. Thought Harry. They must be in a cell. Harry started running round the cells, when he decided to shout out, "Ginny are you here?"

"Harry?" Came a loud reply, that was obviously Ginny followed by crying.

"Thank god." Harry breathed out, the crying a conformation that his children where ok, well alive at least.

Harry was sprinting towards the cell he had heard Ginny from when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't pause though because he thought that it was just someone else who had ran on, maybe one of Ginny's brothers. However he did pause when he heard his name being called, in a voice he would never forget, the voice of Lord Voldemort.

Harry spun around and repositioned himself so his body was in between Voldemort and his family. "What do you want with them? Have me, just let them go." Harry pleaded with Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed, "just like your mother and father. You would do anything for your precious babies. You know love is you're biggest weakness and before I didn't think you had enough of it."

Just then the door to the staircase, which Harry didn't remember going through burst open and out came a lot of the order including Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seemed as calm as ever as he greeted Voldemort with a, "it's good to see you again, tom. How have you been?" This caused Voldemort to get angry and anger seemed to be his biggest weakness, because he forgot about Harry and spun around to face Dumbledore to tell him how he wasn't called Tom his name was Lord Voldemort.

This gave Harry the perfect opportunity to run to the other side of the large room meet Ginny who had both of the babies crying in her arm. The cells had bars on them so Harry reached the Portkey in, Ginny took hold of it and then all of them were transported to the hospital wing. When they arrived, the babies where no longer crying they were screaming. Harry incased Ginny in his arms so that he was holding her and they were both holding the babies together. Being totally surrounded by their parents the young children calmed down a bit but continued to whimper. Harry rocked the four of them back and forward as Ginny sang. About 15 minutes later, the babies were still awake and looked a bit upset but they had calmed down greatly so Harry took James off Ginny and the pair stood up.

It was when they stood up that Harry remembered that once his Portkey had returned Ginny and the twins to hogwarts, the others weren't going to hang about and their Portkeys also brought them to the hospital wing. Everyone in the hospital wing including Madame Pomfrey was silent, as no one had been seriously injured, and looking at them as if they had trespassed on a very private moment. Harry blushed at the attention and Ginny blushed at the fact the people had heard her singing. The only people who had ever heard her sing were her family when she was young and Harry and the twins, the baby twins not Fred and George.

The Weasleys stepped forward from the crowd. "That's our niece and nephew?" Asked Charlie.

"Yeah," replied Ginny taking a step closer to Harry so that Harry could put an arm around her as he held James in his other arm.

"Are they Alright? They weren't harmed?" Asked Bill.

"They weren't harmed," replied Ginny who then turned to Madame Pomfrey, "could you give them a check up it's just the dungeon we were in was quite damp?"

"Bring them over here." Replied Madame Pomfrey walking over to a bed away from the crowd.

"Just set them down on the bed, here." She said.

Both Harry and Ginny looked hesitant, not ready for their babies to be out of their arms yet.

"Madame, is it possible for you to do the checkups, while we hold them?" Asked Harry.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Very well, I guess. Although they would be totally fine."

She waved her wand said a few spells and then declared them both perfectly healthy. At this Harry and Ginny's bodies seemed to relax and their faces broke out in grins. The babies sensing a change in their parents mood also relaxed, but now that they were relaxed they seemed to remember that they hadn't been fed in a while and they were hungry.

Harry took his arm from around Ginny's shoulders and started stroking James back to calm him down. He looked around for Dumbledore and was thankful to see him, "Dumbledore is it ok if we go up to our rooms now, it's just they need fed?"

Dumbledore looked at them and said, "sure go on up. And Harry, if you could come to my office tomorrow at noon, that would be great."

"Ok." Harry said, right now not really caring what the old man had to say right now.

As Harry and Ginny walked away Mrs Weasley spoke up, "can we come with you?" She asked gesturing to her husband and all her sons.

Ginny looked at Harry and then said, "Sure, come on."

Ginny and Harry led the whole lot up into the common room where the whole of Gryffindor sat, who nearly all sat up and started firing questions at them which caused the already fussy babies to really start crying.

Mr Weasley seeing the problem shouted, "hey!" Causing everyone to quieten down, he then added, "Ron, we are all going into Harry and Ginny's room, would you come along?"

"Sure." Said Ron With a shrug as they all entered Harry's bedroom.

"So you both stay here?" Asked Charlie with a raised eyebrow and a slight glance at his Mum.

"Yes they do." Replied his mum before either of them spoke, putting an end to any potential conversation.

Ginny led them into the babies nursery and then pointed to the door to the living room, "there is a living room in there, me and Harry will be in in a minute, we just have to sort these two out first." Ginny said rocking Lily slightly in her arms.

Everyone left, leaving Harry and Hinny alone with the whimpering babies. "Come on," Harry said, "let's get them fed and then give them a bath before we change them, it will calm them down."

As Harry spoke Ginny was at the side making up to Bottles, she handed one to Harry and kept one and then both of their attention turned to the baby in their arms.

A few minutes later both babies had been fed and burped and while they were calmer they still weren't happy. Ginny sat down in a chair and Harry handed James to her so that she was holding both babies, while he prepared a bath for them. He then returned to Ginny and picked up Lily, they both undressed the babies and started to wash them off in the slightly warm water. This really calmed them down.

This whole thing was done in silence and while they were drying off babies, Ginny said in a voice that nearly qualified as a whisper, "I was so scared."

Harry met her eyes and just said, "me too."

They dressed the babies and they both fell asleep but neither were ready to put them down and leave them alone so when they went in to meet Ginny's family, Lily was in Harry's arms and James was in Ginny's.

When they entered the living room everyone was silent, they all sat in chairs or on sofas and stared straight ahead, Fred even looked slightly asleep. However once everyone noticed that they had joined them they all looked up.

"Ginny dear," Mrs Weasley started as Harry and Ginny sat side by side on a sofa, "Are they ok, they're sleeping I see, that must be a good sign."

"Yeah Mum I think they are ok, we gave them a bath, which really calmed them down." Ginny said with her eyes on James, finally she lifted her eyes and met her mothers and she smiled at her.

This smirk for some reason put everyone at ease. Bill let out a large breath, "god, that was stressful." He said.

"So," Charlie started, "I don't think any of us have been introduced." He said sterling to himself and three of his brothers.

Ginny blushed slightly, "This here is James Arthur Potter." She couldn't help but smile.

"And this," Harry added is, "Lily Molly Potter." He also smiled.

"James and Lily," said George.

"How old are they? They are tiny." Asked Fred.

"One month old today, they were born on the second of March and trust me they used to be way smaller." Ginny said, glancing over at Lily and then down at James, "especially him, when we got him he was beyond tiny."

"Can we hold them?" Asked Bill.

At this, Harry and Ginny's grip in their children got tighter and they shifted closer together, "no!" Ginny said quickly, then noticed the look on her brothers faces, "not yet, wait until they wake up."

"Ginny, nothing will happen to them here, they are perfectly safe." Said mr Weasley with a concerned look on his face.

"I know, I just want to keep them with us for a little bit longer, please. Just until they wake up." Ginny said not taking her eyes off her children as he eyes filled with tears slightly.

"Hey Gin," bill said. When she didn't look at him he said, "look at me," She did this time, "it's alright ok, only when you are ready." Ginny smiled at her brother in thanks before looking at Harry closing her eyes and placing her head on his shoulder.

Mr Weasley looked at his sons, "no one is busy tomorrow are they?" When all of his sons shook their heads he stood up and said, "Good, let's go, we should leave them be for tonight, we will all come back tomorrow, say eleven o'clock so we will be here when Harry has to go to Dumbledores office."

Mrs Weasley looked like she wanted to protest until her daughter said in an exhausted tone, "thanks Daddy."

With that everyone stood and left leaving Harry and Ginny by them selves with their children.

As the Weasleys without Ron walked down the corridors of Hogwarts all that was said was, "she is so grown up."

Back in Gryffindor tower found Harry and Ginny both lying on a Ginny's bed with the babies in one cot right at the foot of it. Neither of them were sure who had decided that they would sleep there, or that they would skip dinner. But that night neither of them slept. They were either watching their children sleep or crying in each other's arms from the emotional trauma that had happened that day and from relief that all four of them were ok.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at 11 o'clock found the Weasleys roaming the halls of hogwarts once more, on their way to Gryffindor tower.

In gryffindor tower, in a room off the side of the common room sat four people. Two teens and two small babies. Thankfully due to the babies young age they were oblivious to why their parents were holding on to them so tightly.

The large Weasley group walked through the common room picked up another ginger and entered the room which held the two teens and two babies. At seeing the four of them Mrs Weasley sighed, "Ginny dear, come on now, they are fine." Then after a brief pause and another glance at them both, "did you sleep at all?"

"A bit." Lied Ginny not meeting her mothers eyes.

"Well a bit is simply not good, give her to me and Harry give him to Arthur, you are both going back to bed right now."

"Mum we are fine." Ginny said sinking backwards in her seat with Lily.

"Ginny come on, you can't hold her for ever. Give her to me. She will be fine." Mrs Weasley asked softly, looking very worried for her daughter. "Come on sweetheart, I'm her granny, she will be perfectly safe with me."

Ginny looked at Harry who nodded at her she then stood up and gently placed her baby girl into her mothers arms, almost immediately after Lily left her arms, Ginny went and sat next to Harry. Harry sighed knowing what Ginny wanted, so he passed James over to her.

All of Ginnys brothers had taken a seat now. Her dad gave her a look which she ignored and a Bill stood up and sat next to her. "Can I see him?" He asked her.

Ginny looked at her big brother for a while then kissed James' head before slowly handing him over. She stayed right next to him, not entirely trusting him to know what to do. Bill knew this and chuckled and said, "Gin you know I used to help take care of you when you were this age. I'm fine."

"Right." Was Ginnys only response.

Mr Weasley looked at Harry who's eyes were on Lily as Ginny continued to watch James, "Harry, son, I think you should go have a shower after all you need to go see the headmaster in just over half an hour."

"Right yes ok, and you'll be ok in here?" Harry mumbled slightly from tiredness.

"Oh for goodness sake, would the pair of you stop it, we are fine, the babies are fine, everything is fine!" Mrs Weasley said getting slightly annoyed.

After Harry left no one really knew what to say. Mr Weasley went and stood next to his wife, "she looks just like her mum, doesn't she?" He whispered to her.

"I was just thinking the same thing, except look at those eyes, she has her fathers eyes for sure."

Not two minutes after her father had left, Lily started crying, Ginny went straight over to her and started stroking her head, "hey baby, what's wrong?" She asked.

Lily heard her mothers voice and looked over at her as she continued to cry and stretched her arms in her mothers direction, "come here, baby." Ginny said as she took her daughter out of her mothers arms, "are you hungry? Come on let's see." With one last look at James still in bills arms and an encouraging smile and nod from Bill, Ginny left with Lily, who's cry's had reduced to a quit whimper as she hurried herself into her mothers shoulder.

Ginny returned shortly, feeding Lily a bottle, when she came back she froze as she looked at a Bill, "where is he?" She asked with a pale face.

"Geez Ginny, Relax." Came a deep voice on the other side of the room, Ginny turned to see Charlie with her baby boy in his arms, "I've got him, he's fine, in fact, he even gave me a little smile, didn't you mister?" Charlie said directing the last bit to the small boy in his arms who definitely couldn't understand him.

Ginny walked over and sat next to Charlie and smiled at her son, "good boy!" She said as she rubbed his tummy, continuing to feed his sister. This got another smile out of him and so a smile out of his mother.

His grandmother also smiled at seeing her daughter smile, "see dear everyone is ok and everyone is going to be ok, you don't need to worry anymore."

Just then Harry returned looking more awake in new clothes and with wet hair carrying to warmed bottles, "thought they might be hungry," he said, then seeing Ginny feeding Lily, "but it appears I'm too late, what about him has he had anything yet."

"No Harry, here give it hear I'll feed him." Said Charlie.

"You sure?" Asked Harry as he handed over the bottle and stroked his sons head.

"Yeah I've got it mate, anyway don't you have to go see Dumbledore now?" Charlie said taking the bottle and holding it to James' lips.

"Right yes I have to go, see you later, Gin you going to be ok?" After getting a nod from Ginny he kissed each baby on the head and Ginny on the cheek then rushed out.

After Harry had left George turned to Ginny with a large grin, "are you and him together now?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, why'd you ask that?" Ginny said slightly confused as she began to burp Lily.

Now all of the Weasley boys were giggling slightly, "you sure?" Asked Bill.

Ginny glared at them all and blushed slightly, "Yes, Bill, I'm sure. Now shut up all of you!"

When Harry arrived at the gargoyles he wasn't sure what to do because he didn't know the password but thankfully they seemed to be expecting him because they let him in before he said a word. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the head masters door.

"Enter!" Came the headmasters voice through the door.

Harry walked in and immediately drew his wand and shouted, "what the hell is he doing here." Pointing his wand at the blond chained to a chair on the other side of the room.

"Mr Potter, put your wand away, he is not armed and poses no threat to you."

Harry slowly lowered his arm but kept his wand in his hand.

"Now Harry, I was able to get Draco out of the situation last night and bring him here as he would no of been safe there. Now it doesn't feel right of me to put this kind of decision in your hands but once again I have to choice. Do you want to press charges against him, please bear in mind that he is a minor and would likely be facing Azkaban time if you did?"

"What is wrong with you? Of course I'm going to press charges! And why is Ginny here? She was the one who actually got kidnapped with them! He doesn't deserve a second chance! He tried to not only have me killed but have my children killed as well! I hope he rots in Azkaban!" Harry said outraged that the headmaster even considered letting him off.

"Very well." Dumbledore said with a sigh as he sent Fawkes off with a message to fetch some aurors.

"Was that all, sir." Harry asked, although his sir sounded almost sarcastic.

"No Harry, there was something else, we better wait though, until we no longer have company." Dumbledore said signalling the boy in the corner who looked quite pale at the thought of Azkaban.

A few minutes later, two aurors came, including Tonks, to take Malfoy away. Dumbledore did some quick privacy spells even though they were in his office.

"Is this about the babies?" Harry asked finally taking a seat, once again wondering why Ginny wasn't also here.

"No Harry it is not. This my boy is about ending Voldemort, for good. I want to show you some memories." With that Dumbledore and Harry went into the pensive.

When they returned Harry was pale, "how many?" He asked.

"Only one person knows, well actually two I guess, Voldemort himself knows, but one other person and I'm afraid I'm not that person. But I do know this person so hope is not lost yet."

"Let's go then." Harry said standing up.

Dumbledore chucked, "harry my dear boy, we can't just go now, don't you think I've tried asking him, no we must plan."

"What do you think is taking him so long?" Ginny asked her mother as the Weasleys returned to the Gryffindor tower after a late lunch.

"I dunno dear, he's with Dumbledore he'll be fine." Mrs Weasley replied smiling at her daughter.

Ginny looked down into the pram where her sleeping babies lay, "you know I really love them." She told her mother.

"Oh dear of course I know! I didn't have 7 children because I thought they were ok!" Mrs Weasley said with a chuckle.

"I thought you wanted a girl?"

"Well yes that too."

Hours passed and the babies woke up and where passed around, eventually the Weasley left leaving just Ron and Ginny with the babies. After they saw the weasley leave though Hermione, Juliet and Emma, who had grown closer over the last month and who had been sat at a table together, joined Ron, Ginny, Lily and James in the private sitting room.

"So," Hermione said taking a seat next to Ron who held Lily very awkwardly, "where's Harry?"

"Went to speak to Dumbledore, here do you want to hold her?" Replied Ron handing Lily off to Hermione and shaking his arms out after she left them.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked, happy to take Lily into her arms.

"He wanted to know if I would let Malfoy off the hook." Harry said making everyone jump as he entered the room. He walked over to Ginnys side, "they ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah they're fine, he wanted to let Malfoy off the hook, you said no didn't you? Please tell me you said no!"

"Relax," Harry said taking James off of her, "of course I didn't, tonks and some other dude came and took him away."

"Why didn't Ginny have to go then too, I mean she was the one who was actually taken." Asked Emma.

"Dunno, ask Dumbledore." Harry said giving no further information.

Harry sat and didn't say much for the rest of the afternoon until the babies started to get fussy so the others left so Harry and Ginny could put them down for a nap.

After they had placed the babies in a cot for a quick nap Ginny took Harry's hand and led his to a sofa, "What is it? What did he say? Is it, is it about them?" She asked, knowing that Harry had been told something he didn't want everyone to know.

"No it's not about them. They're fine. It's about Voldemort. Dumbledore told me why he is still alive, even though he should be dead. He has placed portions of his soul into objects, so if he is wounded in a way that should kill him, like a rebound avada kedavra for example. They're called Horcruxes and we have to destroy them before we kill him. They cold be anything anywhere but Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort is quite sentimental for some reason and that he would used prized objects and hide them is special places." Harry explained briefly then lying back and rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands and letting out a deep sigh. "We have a way to find out how many he made thankfully, but we still have to find them and destroying them isn't too easy. Actually I know you don't like talking about it but the chamber helped, when I stabbed the basilisk with the sword of gryffindor it got stronger with the venom and basilisk venom can destroy a horcrux."

Ginny had no idea what to say she just sat there.

Harry looked at her and realised the next thing he had to tell her she wasn't going to take well, "and you know the diary, toms diary, well that was one of the horcruxes. So we have already destroyed one."

Ginny paled, "I spilled my souls to Voldemort souls?"


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few days Harry and Ginny relaxed and got back into the swing of things. Wake up, take care of the twins, have breakfast, go to class, take care of the twins, do some homework, take care of the twins and go to bed.

One day during third period they had both been given a note to see Professor McGonagall after that period. They met at the door to her room, each with a carrycot in hand and gave each other confused looks, neither knowing that the other was also going to be there.

"What's this about?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Harry replied as he knocked on McGonagall doors and opened it once he heard an "enter!" From within. He held the door open for Ginny and James and then him and Lily followed.

"Ah good, you got my message, please take a seat." Said McGonagall on seeing who it was.

Once they sat down and placed the carry cots next to them, James started to cry. Ginny took him out and started to comfort him but Harry said, "here, give him here, I haven't seen him all day." With his arms stretch out towards Ginny he gently lifted James away from her and rocked him to his chest.

"I'm sorry professor what was it you wanted?" Asked Ginny, she then blushed hoping she didn't sound rude, no, she thought that was fine.

"Well I really just wanted to check up on the both of you. I have noticed and your other professors have noticed that you have both fallen behind quite a bit in your studies. Especially you Ginny owl year is an important year. You are a very bright girl, I wouldn't want to see that go to waste."

Harry and Ginny shared a look, neither really knowing what to say, "I'm sorry Professor." Ginny settled on.

There was a silence, "do you read to them?" Asked Professor McGonagall, gesturing to the babies.

"Yes." Replied Ginny, slightly confused by the question.

"What do you read to them?" McGonagall asked further.

"We have about ten children's books that we circle around." Ginny told her, still wondering where this was going.

"May I make a suggestion?" Asked McGonagall.

"Sure."

"How about instead of reading children's books, you read them your school notes. They won't notice the difference, they just like the tone of voice and you interacting with them."

Ginny smiled, "That is actually a really great idea. I never thought of doing that. Thanks Professor!"

"Glad I could help. Now, if you have any troubles you can come to me, I don't want either of you to be left behind."

Harry put James back in the carry cot, thankful that he just stared up at his father and didn't start to cry. Harry kissed his head, "there's a good boy!"

It was lunch now and they had an hour so they returned to their rooms first to sort out the babies.

After they had both been fed and they were sat on a sofa burping them, Ginny turned to Harry, nervously, "Harry, I've been thinking."

Harry was about to make a joke but then looked at her and saw that she was being serious.

"What?"

"Next year is going to be your last year, but I still have two years left. I was thinking that maybe I should take a year out, if I can, we'd have to speak to McGonagall or maybe Dumbledore, I can stay here and look after them during the day. And then I know it's asking a lot but after you finish, you could maybe stay here for two years while I finish." Ginny was nervous of his response so she focussed on Lily in her arms and continued to rub her back even after she had burped.

Harry took a long pause to think about it. It did make sense, he would have to stay at hogwarts for two extra years, but that would be ok. They would be able to go to classes properly. And study more if only one of them needed to study. "I think it's a great idea Gin. I don't know if your Mum is going to be overly happy about it though. We can go speak to McGonagall now if you want, I think it would be better if we arranged this in advance."

"Ok, is he ready?"

"Yeah, let's go, we can drop by her office on the way to lunch."

They walked down to her office. Ginny was nervous, "you knock." She said to Harry.

Harry laughed at her and told her to calm down but he did knock any way.

When they entered, McGonagall looked at them, "back so soon?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, well we had an idea, well Ginny did really, and we wanted to run it by you, if that's ok." Harry said taking a seat.

McGonagall nodded so Harry started speaking.

"Well as you were saying it's really hard to go to school and take care of baby twins at the same time. So next year we were thinking that maybe could Ginny take a year out while I do my last year and then afterwards Ginny could come back to complete her last two years."

Both Harry and Ginny looked up hopefully at McGonagall.

McGonagall took a long pause and then spoke to Ginny, "before I even consider this I would need your word that you do plan to come back after the year out to complete your schooling. I meant what I said, you are a very bright girl, don't tell him I said this, but I know Percy gets the reputation as the smart one, and he definitely is smart, but you might just give him a run for his money, in raw ability anyway, we can't let you leave here with just owls."

"Ok, I will come back, I promise." Said Ginny with a blush.

"Very well, I will talk this over with Dumbledore and your parents. Now have you had lunch yet?"

"No."

"Then you better hurry."

As they sat at the table eating a hurried late lunch and making faces at the babies to get them to laugh, Ginny set down her fork. Harry looked at her, "what's wrong?" He asked.

"Mum." Was all Ginny said, as if that explained all.

"I'm going to need a bit more information here, Gin." Harry said with a smirk.

"Mum. She is going to freak out. Especially if she hears it from McGonagall or Dumbledore. I'll have to write her a letter."

"Ok. Do it tonight. I'll help you if you want." Said Harry, not really seeing how this was a big deal.

"Did I not mention she was going to freak." Ginny replied to his chilled out manner with raised eyebrows.

"She'll get over it." Harry said, keeping his chilled attitude, "now eat." He said waving his fork in her direction.

That evening after their lessons and their homework. They were putting the children to bed.

"Let's try it." Said Ginny.

"Seriously, Gin, I need more information than this."

"Right, sorry, I mean McGonagall suggestion. Let's read them some transfiguration, then they can become geniuses." Ginny said with a large grin.

"Yep, that's totally how it works." Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's good isn't it!" Ginny joked back.

Both babies quickly fell asleep as Ginny read through her notes out loud in a story teller tone. Harry and Ginny both kissed their foreheads and then headed to their living room.

"Do you want to write that letter to your mum now?" Harry asked her.

Ginny frowned, "I think want is too strong of a word." She said as she got out her quill and a piece of parchment.

"Want some help."

"Please."

"Ok how are we starting this?" Harry said as he stared at the blank sheet.

"Dear Mum?"

"Good start."

"Thankyou."

"Should we get straight to it or should we dance around for a bit and kinda just add it as a side note at the end, like oh by the way?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I think the best way to do this would be to start off with telling her why we want to do this. You know spend time with them, we don't want to drag them around classes for ever. Also tell her how hard it is to look after twins and go to school. She'll be able to sympathise with that, she's had twins. And you should definitely promise her that you'll go back to school after I leave. And maybe in a polite, non rude way, we should say our minds are set and she can't change them." Harry suggested.

"Wow, you are good at this. Have you done this before?"

"Haha, very funny. Now get writing."

A few days later Hedwig returned with a letter. Ginny noticed him flying down, "hey harry look, it's Hedwig, it must be mums reply." She said sitting up straighter and looking at the letter as it flew towards them, "it's not red, that is a good sign."

"You thought your mother was going to send us a howler?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well no, but it isn't a howler." Ginny replied as Hedwig landed in front of Ginny causing Lily who was propped up in her lap to cry. Ginny took the letter off Hedwig quickly and threw it down onto the table so she could pick Lily up properly.

"Hey, baby, you're ok, it's just Hedwig, Hedwig is nice, she is daddy's owl." She said to Lily who calmed down only when Hedwig left.

"She does not like owls," she said to Harry, "she always gets tense during post, she obviously can't deal with one coming so close."

"You done?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah."

"Ok, good, we can go upstairs and read the letter, class doesn't start for another half hour." He said standing up and passing the letter to Ginny and then getting James ready to go up.

Ginny read through the letter, "she thinks it's a good idea." She said confused.

"Good." Harry said, "why do you seem so confused about that, it makes sense, as they get older we won't be able to bring them to classes anyway, they already sleep less than they used to and they aren't even two months old."

"Yeah, I just thought," Ginny then paused, "I don't really know what I thought, it's just weird you know, everything is different."

The second of May hit and it was the day the twins turned two months old and one month since Malfoy had pulled his stunt and one month until Ginnys owl week, and three weeks until Harry's exam week, that he wasn't too worried about, as these were only school exams, they didn't go towards his newts, and even if he did bad he planned to revise a bit over the summer.

Ginny spent the morning studying in the library and met up with Harry for lunch to help out with the twins after lunch she returned to their rooms to spend a couple hours with the twins and an open charms book in front of her. Harry also stayed in the room with a potions text book as he played with the twins alongside Ginny. This had become their weekend schedule for the past few weeks. After dinner they always spent time together, just the four of them, with no books and then usually did an hour or two of studying after they had put the twins to bed.

That night after they had put the twins to bed it was nearly half ten as James had been a lot more resistant to sleep than normal. They went into the sitting room and sat down and it was fairly obvious that neither one of them were going to do any work that evening.

"Gin, how is this going to work?"

"What?"

"The summer, everything. I need to help dumbledore with the horcruxes, he called me to his office this morning, he has found and destroyed two more, a locket, that apparently Sirius' brother had tried to destroy and a ring, which he says nearly destroyed his all hand but he got control at the last minute. He also said that before summer I have to get the number of horcruxes out of Horace Slughorn, I actually have a plan for that that I need to run past you. Dumbledore said that if we get the number we can have really work through them this summer and that this could all be over by Halloween."

"Halloween? Ironic."

"What?"

"You know last time, mr boy who lived, on Halloween."

"Oh right, Yeah, I hadn't even thought of that. One more thing, and before you freak out I've already said no, Dumbledore wants me to stay at the Dursley's until my birthday."

"Why? They're horrible, and you are right you aren't going, if you did go how would you see the twins, I could hardly bring them there, even If I could I wouldn't, you've told me enough, they are getting no where near them, and you can't exactly nip over to the burrow."

"Yeah well I told him I'm staying at the burrow with you anyway, I told him that it was already arranged and that your Mum was fine with it."

"Fine with it?" Ginny laughed, "now that is an understatement, she is enforcing it."

"How are we doing that by the way. I don't want to leave you by yourself to deal with them every night, that's not fair, you need sleep just as much as I do, but I don't think Ron would take to kindly to me bringing babies into his room."

"Harry, they mainly sleep through the night now anyway, they are really good, James gets up really early still but we could always take turns getting up with him, it's like clock work he is up at quarter past 5, but Lily isn't up until 7ish, you can come down to my room at quarter past 5 every other day and bring him downstairs with you and I'll sleep in those days with Lily, that seems more than fair. Anyway what's your big plan for Slughorn?"

"I want to use Lily."

"What? Lily? Why?"

"My mother was his favourite students, Lily looks just like her, and has her name, her eyes are identical to mine and mine are identical to my mothers. It's the perfect guilt trip. She won't be in any danger, obviously, I wouldn't let that happen, but i won't do it if you don't want me to."

"Ok," she said, "but don't do it in the potion rooms, tomorrow and lunch ask to speak to him outside, bring Lily with you, she will be awake then, and happy, I'll bring James up here."

"No, actually, you and James should come."

"Why?"

"I've changed my tactic slightly, I'll introduce him to my family, and then talk about my mother and then ask him."

"Why?"

"Just think it will work better, you don't mind do you?"

"No, I like being called a family, your family."

"You are my family Gin, you know that, right? I love you." He said never loosing her gaze.

"Harry..." she said, "we can't, not yet, September."

"I know, I just wanted to tell you I loved you."

Ginny smiled, "I love you too." She then paused, "how about this, we don't know how many horcruxes there are yet but every time a horcruxes is destroyed we get one kiss, just for us."

"I like that idea," Harry said moving closer, "and you know, we have already destroyed three horcruxes."

"That we have." Ginny said, moving closer and pressing her lips to Harry's. They kissed for a few minutes, "one." Ginny counted leaning her head on Harry's shoulder and lying back.


End file.
